spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Puppet Master
Puppet Master is an enemy of the Fantastic Four. History Puppet Master first decided to test his mind controling by putting a man under a trance after molding a sculpture after him. The Pupet Master then had the man go to the top of a bridge and ordered him to leap to his death. However, before the man could jump the Human Torch flew up and took hold of him and carried him to safety. As the Puppet Master touched the sculpture it burned his fingers and his blind step daughter, Alicia Masters (who is unaware that he is a criminal) ran in to see if he was alright. Alicia attempts to help the Puppet Master. However, he refuses her help and says that she is only his step daughter and no child of his. Puppet Master then watches a live news report on television about the Fantastic Four and becomes jealous because they had greater power then him. Puppet Master then created a clay sculpture of the Thing and ordered Thing to come to his home which he did. However, before he left Thing and Mr. Fantastic had an argument so when he left the Invisible Woman decided to follow him to make sure he was alright. When they got to the Puppet Master's home Thing was greeted by Alicia who also sensed the presence of the Invisible Woman. Puppet Master then realized that the Invisible Woman was also in his home so he released sleeping gas into the room and Sue Storm passed out. Puppet Master then used his skills to make Alicia look like the Invisible Woman. As Alicia leaves the room the Puppet Master tells the Thing that when he returns to the Baxter Buildin with Alicia dressed as the Invisible Woman that he will kill Mister Fantastic and the Human Torch. After they leave the Puppet Master reveals that he plans to use his mind control clay to take over the minds of several criminals inorder to create an army and that the only thig standing in his way is the Fantastic Four. In the comics Born in the Balkan country of Transia, Phillip Masters moved to the U.S. at a young age. He was a talented biologist and eventually became the research partner of a man named Jacob Reiss. Together he and Reiss developed a special radioactive clay. Resentful of Reiss's success, Masters killed his partner during Masters's botched robbery of their lab, triggering an explosion that blinded Reiss's daughter, Alicia Reiss. Phillip Masters later married Reiss's widow and adopted Alicia and they changed their last name to Masters. Phillip Masters soon discovered that the radioactive clay had the power to mentally control someone if he molded a sculpture of that person. Masters then turned to a life of crime and began to call himself the Puppet Master. This brought him into conflict with the Fantastic Four. The Fantastic Four was then able to show the Puppet Masters true nature to Alicia who turned against him. Alicia then began a relationship with the Thing and the Puppet Master would be sent to prison who would escape time and time again to plague the Fantastic Four. Notes *Puppet Master appeared in issue six of the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book but he did not appear in the series. *Puppet Master was voiced by Neil Ross in the 1994 Fantastic Four cartoon. Category:Villains Category:Villains exclusive to the Adventures of Spider-Man comic book series Category:A-Z